Auradon
The United States of Auradon is the united nation and homeland to all the Heroes and Villains of the Disney Universe, which is the primary setting of the Descendants ''franchise. The USA came into existence 20 years prior to the film, when King Beast forwent going on a honeymoon with Queen Belle, in favor of uniting nineteen of the fairy tale kingdoms. All villains were rounded up and booted off the region known as the Isle of the Lost; many were revived to suffer a fate worse than death, by living without magic. Life in Auradon soon changed after King Beast declared that magic would mostly be retired so the next generation would learn to rely on their own talents instead of magic. Fairy Godmother was placed in charge of overseeing the usage of magic in the USA; the discontent good fairies, Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather wanted to use their magic again since they could not perform mundane tasks without magic. Places of Interest Isle of the Lost An island prison off the coast that is inhabited by the most infamous villains ever known. The island is surrounded by a magical barrier that prevents prisoners from escaping and others from entering. Auradon Prep A school where the descendants of Disney's most well-known Heroes and Villains attend. Auradon City The part of the United States of Auradon that was originally Beast's Kingdom. The King's palace is located here, as well as Auradon Prep. Fairy Cottage The cottage where Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather hid Aurora for sixteen years. It now serves as a sort of vacation home for the family, as Ben mentions they visited Fairy Cottage "every Fairy Godmother's Day". Evie's Cottage A cottage serving as the sole location which Evie's clothing line is made for distribution. It also serves as a home to Evie, Jay and Mal after their graduation in [[Escape from the Isle of the Lost: A Descendants Novel|''Escape from the Isle of the Lost]]. Carlos and Doug are known to visit. Celia, Dizzy, Squeaky and Squirmy lived here until they can be admitted to Auradon Prep the following semester. Mal will later move out and into the King's palace with Ben. Museum of Cultural History A museum that harbors all historical items from across the world, including the Fairy Godmother's Magic Wand, Maleficent's Staff, Spinning Wheel, the Beast's rose, etc. The museum is approximately 2.3 miles from Auradon Prep. Enchanted Lake A lake in the woods of Auradon, where Ben takes Mal on their date. It is first mentioned in the prequel book, seen in a dream by Mal. It includes a stone floor with a pillar. The lake is described in the junior novel as having the color of jade. Inhabitants Descendants *Audrey *Beast *Belle *Ben *Carlos De Vil *Chad Charming *Cinderella *Coach Jenkins *Doug *Dude *Evie *Fa Mulan *Fairy Godmother *Jane *Jay *Li Shang *Lonnie *Mal *Mr. Deley *Prince Charming *Queen Leah *Snow White Descendants: Wicked World *Ally *CJ Hook *Freddie Facilier *Jordan *Ruby, daughter of Rapunzel School of Secrets *Bashful, Jr. *Sleepy, Jr. *Some unnamed great-nephew of Smee The Isle of the Lost: A Descendants Novel *Aziz *Cogsworth *Dalmatian Puppies *Doc *Dopey *Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather *Genie *Grumpy *Jaq and Gus *Happy *Lumiere *Mary *Mrs. Potts *Perdita *Pongo *Sleepy *Sneezy *Bashful Return to the Isle of the Lost *Anita Radcliffe *Archimedes *Faylinn Chime, a fairy of the Great Oak in the Fairy Vale *Gordon, son of Grumpy *Hercules **Herkie *King Arthur **Artie *Lexi Rose, a fairy of the Great Oak in the Fairy Vale *Mad Hatter *Megara *Merlin *Mr. and Mrs. Darling *Pinocchio **Pin *Tiger Lily **Tiger Peony *Roger Radcliffe *The Grand Duke Rise of the Isle of the Lost *Arabella, niece of Ariel *Li'l Shang, Mulan and Li Shang's son and Lonnie's older brother *Charlie Wong, the elder of Stone City *The Grand Vizier of Agrabah, the Sultan's nephew Descendants 2 *Uma Descendants 3 *Dizzy Tremaine *Celia Facilier *Squeaky & Squirmy Smee Geography According to The Isle of the Lost: A Descendants Novel, Agrabah is located in the east, not far from the Imperial City. Cinderella's Castle is located in the north, next door to a palace owned by Aurora and Prince Phillip. Corona is located in the south where one could spy their floating lanterns from afar, near the coast where Ariel and Prince Eric had formed an under-and-over-the-sea royal residence at Seaside. Castle Beast, the grandest castle in the kingdom, is located in the center. Citations from Isle of the Lost novel: *"Meanwhile, across the Sea of Serenity, which separated the Isle of the Lost from the rest of the world, lay the USA—the United States of Auradon, a land of peace and enchantment, prosperity and delight, which encompassed all the good kingdoms. To the east lay the colorful domes of the Sultan's seat, where Aladdin and Jasmine lived, not far from where Mulan and Li Shang guarded the imperial palace. To the north was Charming Castle, owned by Cinderella and her king, next door to “Honeymoon Cottage,” the forty-bedroom palace that Aurora and Phillip called home. And to the south, one could spy the lanterns of Rapunzel and Eugene Fitzherbert's divine domicile, near the spot on the coast where Ariel and Eric had made their under-and-over-the-sea royal residence at Seaside. But right in the center was the grandest castle in all of Auradon, with lavish turrets and balconies, its highest towers flying the proud blue-and-gold banner of the good old USA." *"This was all fitting, of course, because this was Castle Beast, home of King Beast and Queen Belle, the seat of Auradon." Citations from Return to the Isle of the Lost novel: *"...all the good kingdoms, from Triton's Bay in the west to Neverland in the east, all the way to the mountain lands up north and Belle's harbor village down south ..." *"Camelot Heights was located in the northern part of the kingdom, and the city of Camelot was in its center, flanked by Sherwood Forest on one side and Eden on the other." *"The journey from Auradon City was a long one, taking them up to Summerlands and past Snow White's castle, where they would stop for the night before making their way into the Enchanted Wood, then across the river through acres of forest lands, and finally into Camelot." *"... lately there have been unseasonal hurricanes down by the Bayou, and giant sandstorms in Agrabah too." *"... how Agrabah was its most beautiful kingdom, with the Sultan's Palace and its golden domes high up north, past the Great Wall." *"down by Cinderellasburg" suggesting Cinderellasburg is located south of Charmington. *"it snowed in Northern Wei, and hailed in Goodly Point" *"Faraway Cove's pretty close to Charmington and Camelot is directly north of it as well" *Sherwood Forest is six hours away from Auradon City. Events *Annual Castlecomming Ball at Auradon Prep, a time for the former students to return and talk about "their days" *Cinderella's annual ball *The Annual Seaside Festival, a daylong celebration of merfolk life and the first in an all-kingdom "Celebration of Auradon" wherein every kingdom hosted the king with a plethora of festivities that showcased their unique culture Trivia *In the film, the bridge that Mal and Ben cross during their date was the Lynn Canyon Suspension Bridge, and the Enchanted Lake was the 30 Foot Pool. *It seems the currency in Auradon is gold or some other coin, as Lonnie pays Mal "$50" with a bag of coins in Descendants. In Descendants 3, Ben pays Celia Facilier with a banknote and Jane pays Celia with gold and silver coins. Banknotes are seen in several wallets. *The Auradon council consisted of Ben, Flounder, Ariel's sisters, the seven dwarves, Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather, Genie, the Dalmatians Pongo and Perdita, and the mice Mary, Jaq, and Gus. During council meetings, the members use magical communicators to translate the animals' languages. *At once point in the narrative description of The Isle of the Lost: A Descendants Novel, it's pointed out "though everyone wasn't always happy in Auradon - it's not like this is Heaven, get a grip people! - they were content." *Since Belle is elected queen, Auradon is probably an elective monarchy. **Ironically, the most likely real-life counterpart would be the Vatican City. **In Descendants 2, when Chad hears that Ben's been captured on the Isle, he suggests Beast and Belle's line could be replaced by another royal family if no more heirs are left. *Camelot Heights did not accept technological advances like the rest of the kingdom. King Arthur was the reason for this, but why he did not want modern living conditions for his kingdom is never explained. Because of this, the kingdom remains in the state of the Middle Ages. Ben even pointed out that some deodorant would not kill them, as the kingdom smelled terrible. *Ben mentions Auradon celebrates Fairy Godmother's Day, which honors fairy godmothers like the namesake one and Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather. Gallery auradon-map.jpg Descendants-27.png Descendants-28.png Descendants-26.png|Map of Auradon Map of Auradon.jpg Dsndnts 4172877.jpg Dsndnts 4132128.jpg Dsndnts 4116696.jpg Dsndnts 4417914.jpg Descendants-disneyscreencaps com-2833.jpg|Museum of Cultural History Descendants-68.png Auradonmap2.png Category:Descendants locations Category:Locations Category:Kingdoms Category:Countries